<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our Autumn Beam by winterrain_18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823369">Our Autumn Beam</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterrain_18/pseuds/winterrain_18'>winterrain_18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DRIPPIN (Korea Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, wooseong - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:41:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterrain_18/pseuds/winterrain_18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>To whichever lifetime it may be, whichever path taken, throughout the long and rough journey—I solemnly promise, that this heart of mine may find its way back to you—into your loving embrace, your gentle smile—back to the place I call home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Yunseong/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Challenge #7 — Mix It Up</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Our Autumn Beam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>October 29, 2031.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>07:00 A.M.</strong>
</p><p>Eyes fluttering open, vison adjusting to the ray of sunlight that beamed through the bedroom curtains—gently shifting he froze but quickly relaxed, the extra weight of the arm that is swiftly wrapped around his tiny figure didn’t compare to the warmth it brought to his heart—the warmth of home. A gentle smile formed on his lips, his hand finding its place on his lovers soft sleeping face, his slender fingers making its way to brush through the younger’s already messy hair. Humming silently to a melody known, a song so dear to may be forgotten with time but will remain to be a special melody crafted for two special hearts.</p><p> </p><p>In a whisper he breathed. “Time to wake up kiddo”</p><p> </p><p>He got his reply in a similar whisper yet muffled voice, his body shifting involuntarily as the younger scooped his slim waist pulling him in closer. “Five more minutes hyung.”</p><p> </p><p>With a chuckled he ruffled the younger male’s hair whispering an okay planting a sweet kiss on his lover’s forehead earning a gentle smile from the younger.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning hyung”</p><p> </p><p>That smile, he will never get tired of that smile even in a ocean filled with people who would seem to be a better match for him—at the end of the long road it would still be that gentle smile that would fill in the half of what was missing in his life.</p><hr class="dividername"/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>09:00 A.M.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The sun was high up, the breeze was cooler than the day before—but the warmth they felt with the company of each other was more than enough. “So where are we going?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung do you remember how we met?”</p><p> </p><p>Blinking a few times—how could he even forget that day.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>October 29, 2015 </em>
</p><p>
  <em>11:00 A.M.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Standing in front of the university gates staring blankly at the notification on his phone—first period was canceled, his next class was far long, and his dormitory is too far from the campus. With a heavy sigh shrugging it off—since he had to wait for his next class might as well go grab something to eat and find a place to hang till his next class. Also remembering that his boyfriend ends his class at 11:00 he sends him a short message before heading off to grab a bite. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“That would be 4,300 Won sir.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Thankfully there was literally no one in Subway except for this kid that was also in line at the counter who was taking quite some time to pull out his wallet from his bag—he was quick to noticed how the girl at the counter was losing her patience with every minute that was passing by so he decided to play the nice guy and step in.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I’ll have one turkey bacon please, and I’ll pay for his too.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The awkward silence was killing him, they were sitting in the same table waiting for their orders and technically speaking they were complete strangers—he just happened to be a kind university student who decided to help a high schooler out because the kid seems to have forgotten his wallet at home. “So…”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Thank you for paying for me, I’ll pay you back!” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“That’s okay no need to pay me back.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Really I insist, if you don’t mind me asking for your contact so I can return the money.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re a stubborn one, aren’t you?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Pulling his phone up his smile quickly turned into a frown at the site of the message that flashed in his screen.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>He turned to the younger male that looked at him with concern, he found his smile again. “How about instead of paying me back you just accompany for the day?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>09:30 A.M.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>“Subway, this is your idea of a romantic date?”</p><p> </p><p>“I just thought it would be a great start to our day ” The younger grin</p><p> </p><p>Rolling his eyes. “But I told you no more fast-food for the month”</p><p> </p><p>Of course, his scolding didn’t get then anywhere as the younger just shrugged at him and smiled holding on to his hand tighter.</p><p> </p><p>“You still are a stubborn one, aren’t you?”</p><hr class="dividername"/><p> </p><p>
  <em>December 24, 2015 </em>
</p><p>
  <em>23:45 P.M.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Hyung?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>He was a mess, tears still rolling down his puffy cheeks—hands freezing he looked like a corps, but he didn’t care besides who else can he go to. “Y-you w-were right he was c-chea-“</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Before he could even finish his words the younger had him locked into a tight embrace, his tears fell harder. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>12:30 P.M.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“We literally just ate”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, there’s always a separate stomach for dessert!”</p><p> </p><p>He laughed shaking his head, his eyes scanned man that stood before him 15 years and he still remains to be that giggly kid that he had met that one fine day.</p><p> </p><p>“Just say you want your daily dose of mint choco and go” He chuckled earning a pout from his lover.</p><hr class="dividername"/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>23:30 P.M.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Fingers intertwined, bodies swaying along to the melody—a mirrored smile plastered on their faces, their song was playing on the radio and they just had the best day every, nothing could ruin it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>23:35 P.M.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The last thing he remember was the familiar melody of their song and a bright white light—his head throbbed with all the noise around him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung, Wooseok hyung can you hear me?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Jungmo?</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>He glanced to his side to see an all too familiar figure laying lifeless on the stretcher—everything came flooding in his head, they were in an accident.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>No…</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>“Hyung stay with me!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>“Hyung”</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>That voice…</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>“I’m sorry hyung but I’ll be leaving first.”</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>What, no!</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>“Hyung remember our promise okay?”</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>I will!</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><hr class="dividername"/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>October 29, 2051 </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>11:00 P.M.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>With a heavy sigh he entered the apartment door, yet in a flash his heart was placed at ease at the site of that smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Welcome home hyung”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m home Seong”</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>